Jordan's Powers
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Story 5 of Blast series. A chronicle of Jordan's developing superpowers as an infant to an adult. COMPLETE!


Rated: PG or K+

Genre: Humor/General

Summary: Story 5 of Blast series. A chronicle of Jordan's developing superpowers as an infant to an adult.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Lois and Clark_. I'm a humble admirer and fan who is borrowing the characters for the time being.

A/N: I don't have much to say, except this is a stand alone from the other stories in the _Blast_ series, but if you want to get the whole picture of the universe than feel free to read them. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated and I hope you like this fic!

A/A/N: This is a story that I started to write almost six years ago and after going through my files… I found this as well as all my notes for this story. I originally intended this to be a multi-chaptered fic, but decided to make it a one-shot instead. I hope you will enjoy this blast from the past! No pun intended, ;)

Jordan's Powers

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

 **Age 3 months—Invulnerability**

Nothing was more terrifying than having to face a barrel of a gun or being cornered by a thug who wants to have rather than know the time of day. For most people that would be a frightening experience. However, for an ace reporter like Lois Lane… her worst fear was handling a newborn.

Ever since the infant had mysteriously appeared in the bassinet in the living room, Lois was ever vigilant when it came to anything in the caring of the baby lest she should slip and do something wrong.

So far, the newest member of the family—Jordan Eli Kent—was a very well-behaved baby. Nothing made him fuss, not even when he spent the first night in the brownstone. He was curious about everything and everyone around him, especially when it came to Lois. It made her highly nervous that a baby could have an intense look in his eyes. Always watching, always following.

Clark would joke that it was because Lois was on constant eggshells around Jordan that he could sense her uneasiness around him, and it was his way to tease his mother.

She didn't find it funny, but it took her sometime to realize that Jordan's staring was nothing sinister. He loved her and she could see it when those blue eyes would light up whenever she entered the room. It was odd since half the time (or majority of the time) children wanted nothing to do with Lois. She was the anti-parental unit and kids would make that pretty clear.

Unlike Clark who was a kid magnet and a freaking natural when it came to parenting. He seemed to know what to do or what Jordan needed when he cried. Sometimes Lois wished Jordan would tell her in plain English, instead of the tears and wails in baby talk. It was a patient thing she had to learn and one that Clark would often remind her.

Although, sometimes all Lois had to do was hold him and the cries would subside. She couldn't figure out why that worked, but it would and it helped boost her esteem. Maybe she had the knack to be a mother after all and Jordan knew it.

Well, that or the kid was putting an awful lot of trust in her not to mess up. Either way, the child was forever in their lives.

Of course, his origins were still a mystery. Clark was out following a lead on Jordan's potential biological parents and Lois was at home with said baby when in a single instant everything changed.

She was in the kitchen making dinner, and while she was cutting the carrots for a stew, the phone started to ring. She set the knife down and made a dash to answer it, hoping it was Clark with some news. With Lois's back facing Jordan, the baby caught sight of something silvery from up above and began to crawl in that direction.

He managed to get right underneath the ledge where the knife dangled near the edge. Jordan lifted his tiny head, his hand reaching up.

By the time Lois looked over to check on Jordan, she saw the knife beginning to fall off the counter.

"NOOO!" she screamed, dropping the handset as she ran towards Jordan. But it was too late. The knife dropped on top of him.

"JORDAN!" Lois cried, falling to her hands and knees, her heart stuck in her throat. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.

But Jordan gurgled happily at her, a tiny smile forming on his lips. He wasn't crying or in pain. He tilted his head, wondering why in the world Lois was being so frantic.

It was then Lois noticed that the only damage done was not to Jordan, but the knife itself. She carefully picked it up, her eyes widening to see the sharp blade was bent. Not a single trace of blood, only the orangey carrot skin was stuck on the edges.

She looked down once more at Jordan and realized that he was no ordinary baby.

 **Age 2 ½ years—Speed**

Jordan frowned. He wanted to play with the big kids, not the crying babies. One of the crying babies—a raven-haired tot with blue-green eyes—came waddling over to him.

"Hi Jordan," she said cheerfully.

"Hi Karen," he replied only being polite because his mother was nearby. Girls were gross and he didn't like Karen. She was so bossy and a girl. First and foremost being a girl. But because she was the only kid on the playground that he knew, he reluctantly went off to play. Meanwhile, he kept watching back at the game of tag with longing.

That night he dreamt he was running so fast he was practically a blur. Like his daddy. He wanted to be fast like him—so fast—he could beat those older kids in tag. They would never catch him! He would be the King of Tag, King of the Playground. Everyone would cheer, especially his mommy, and he wouldn't have to play with Karen anymore.

A week later Jordan was back at the playground, but this time, his father was with him while his mother was finishing a story. He saw the older kids playing and gazed up at his daddy with a quizzical look.

Clark looked in the direction where his son was asking to do and hesitated. He knew from Lois that Jordan wanted to play with the older kids; however, the kids didn't look like they would play rough. He grinned. "Okay, bud, but Daddy wants to talk to those kids first."

Jordan was so excited! He couldn't believe his wish was coming true! Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Karen and wanted to stick his tongue out at her and laugh. _He_ was big enough to play with the big kids and she wasn't.

"Jordan!" his father called out. "You can play with them!"

Already flying high, he ran over to them, practically missing his father's reminder, "Be nice and easy on him."

Clark left but remained not too far off so he could keep his eyes (and ears) on them. The leader of the pack was a boy about seven-years-old, and he introduced everyone: "That's Mickey, Scott, Destiny, Tyler, and I'm Cody!" He pointed to each one when he said their names so Jordan would know who was who. He was surprised that a girl was playing too, but he figured there was a good reason.

He was right.

Destiny was a strong runner; although, she wasn't nearly as fast as Cody. Yet, she was faster than _him_! Cody had declared Jordan "it" and the younger boy quickly realized that "it" wasn't an honorable position to play in. The other kids would run in circles around him, getting close, but not that close where he could reach out and touch them. No matter how far he stretched or ran or even tackle, Jordan couldn't catch any of them. Eventually, he grew exhausted and the game ended.

But he was determined. _Next time_ , he thought to himself. _I am going to win._

The next time he lost again. Then again. And again. Still, Jordan didn't give up. He wouldn't. He knew it would be a matter of time before he would catch one of them.

When he went to the playground again, it was a family affair. His mother was there too with the twins as well as his daddy. Lois was anxious, but Clark told her that Jordan was all right. The kids weren't hurting him. They sat back and watched as Cody announced that Jordan was "it." When the rest scattered to get away, Jordan stood where he was and followed with his eyes until he found his target—Scott. He had a messy pile of white blonde hair and a pair of thick, rectangular-shaped glasses. He was the medium-est runner of the group.

Taking a deep breath, Jordan charged.

And knocked Scott down. The boy stared up in shock as Jordan was on top of him, hands planted flat on his chest. The toddler gleefully laughed when he exclaimed: "You're IT!"

Something certainly changed after that moment. At first, Lois and Clark thought it had to do with the constant chasing that helped Jordan to finally catch one of the other kids. But when Jordan tagged Mickey, Tyler, and Destiny, then they started to wonder about something else entirely.

Cody was the last and he was getting frustrated that a two-year-old was outrunning them. After four new games, Jordan didn't appear to be tried. Cody's friends… they were trying but their speed was slowing down. The same with Cody, but he refused to admit that a baby was outdoing them. It wasn't right and he was adamant that Jordan wouldn't be able to get him.

The final game.

Despite the group playing it was really between Cody and Jordan. "You're IT," Cody told Jordan. "Hopefully you're not too pooped."

Jordan shook his head. "Nope. I can keep going."

"Me too," Cody said. "GO!"

They took off running, the other kids going various ways, and Cody going in a completely different direction. Jordan went after him. He started slowly, giving Cody a head start. Then he picked his speed up little by little. Each tiny spurt of speed caused his legs to warm and a tingly feeling went over him.

A good, tingly feeling.

Jordan went a little faster. The tingly sensation was beginning to spread all over his body, the air whipping against his face. He saw Cody about ten yards away. _Faster_ , Jordan thought. _Fast like the wind. Fast like Daddy._ The distance suddenly became shorter and shorter. Within seconds, Jordan caught up with Cody and all he had to do was reach out to tap him.

Cody felt the small pressure of a hand on his back, and consequently, tripped over his feet. It couldn't be… He twisted to look up and found Jordan standing over him. "You're IT!" Jordan chirped. "Thanks for letting me play!" He left Cody on the ground, speechless, and headed to the bench where his family sat.

Lois and Clark could only gape in shock.

Jordan crawled into Clark's lap and laid his head on his father's shoulder. "We can race each other now, huh Daddy?" he asked. "But not now. I'm tired. Can we go home?"

 **Age 3 Years—Strength**

Jimmy didn't mind babysitting. He really didn't. But babysitting super kids? As much as he loved his nephews and niece, in this case, babysitting was hazardous to his health.

Jordan developed super speed and he knew his Uncle Jimmy couldn't catch him. And the worse of it, it would take Jordan hours to tire out. Unlike Uncle Jimmy.

So here was Jimmy Olsen, panting and nearly close to having a heart attack, as he chased Jordan for bath time. The twins (who were a year old) thought it was funny and took part in the game by hiding. It didn't help that Jordan would switch up their hiding spots making it virtually impossible to get any of them ready for bed.

He grasped the stair railing and called out, "C'mon Jordan! Uncle Jimmy is getting _really_ tired of this game. We played it long enough so now it is really time for bed!" Taking a deep breath, he murmured, " _I_ need to go to bed."

There were shrieks of giggles and at the top of the stairs was Lara.

"Okay that's one," Jimmy said, then wrinkled his face.

"Lara needs to be changed!" Jordan cried as he zipped down the stairs.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Oh please, God, give me the strength to get through this night."

With Lara in his hold, Jimmy was able to get one child cleaned and into bed. Now he had two left. And one who could run.

He searched the brownstone and couldn't find Jordan or CJ. The latter should have been easy since CJ could hardly walk.

 _This is embarrassing_ , he thought. _I'm letting a toddler outsmart me. I will never live this down if CK and Lois ever find out._ The last time he broke down in tears and for two weeks Jordan told everyone how he made Uncle Jimmy cry. He became the butt of all jokes for over a month. _Not this time. I won't cry._

There was a low whistle and a blast of cool wind that wrapped around his feet. Jimmy almost lost his balance as he looked down and found CJ. Jordan had dropped off his brother. Relieved he had another kid, Jimmy bathed CJ and into his pajamas for bed.

"Two down," he muttered. "One more to go." Jimmy gulped.

Jordan had been briefly in the twins' room, telling Lara a bedtime story, while Jimmy washed and dressed CJ. It wasn't until after he tucked CJ in that Jordan left the room. The little boy wasn't going to come to him so Jimmy would have to play dirty.

Jimmy found Clark's football helmet and put it on. Then he grabbed some duct tape and taped two pillows around his legs and the two couch pillows to his arms. He even strapped one to his stomach for good measure. Next, Jimmy had a baseball glove on one hand, an oven mitt on the other. He cracked his neck and flexed his shoulders.

"It's beddy-by time."

Upstairs was secured as Jimmy made his way down. He glanced from side-to-side, noting that it was quiet and nothing seemed to be out of place. Taking baby steps, Jimmy searched the family room, softly calling Jordan's name. Getting on his hands and knees, the intrepid journalist photographer knew he was heading into dangerous territory.

"Jordan! I know you're here somewhere. Come out, come out! Come out for Uncle Jimmy!"

There was a rush and then laughter. Jimmy looked over the couch to find Jordan rolling on the floor. "That's a silly outfit!" the toddler exclaimed.

"I'm on a mission," Jimmy retorted. "This is my uniform to fight off monsters."

That stopped Jordan cold. "M-monsters?" he stammered.

Finding the weak point, Jimmy nodded. "Yes. You see… when little boys don't take their baths the monsters can smell them and will come to their homes to eat them! You have to be cleaned so they'll stay away." He hit the mark and Jimmy finally had Jordan in his embrace, carrying the boy to the bathroom. In hindsight, he should have known he wasn't in the clear.

As soon as Jordan was cleaned, he was gone before Jimmy could get his pajamas on. "The monsters can't get me now!" Jordan gleefully shouted. "I took my bath!"

Now he had a naked toddler running around. _Great._

Once more, Jimmy got decked out in his gear. Like last time he didn't have far to go. Jordan was in the middle of the family room, but this time he was weeping.

"What's wrong Jordan?" Jimmy asked, coming to his side. The little boy cried harder.

"Hey! Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad. Really. You gave me a long workout. Now, I don't have to go to the gym for a couple of weeks. You saved me there, buddy."

But that didn't work. "You can tell Uncle Jimmy. Tell me what's wrong."

"You won't be mad?" Jordan sounded so forlorn, so frightened.

"I promise." Jimmy crossed his heart. "What happened?"

"I accidentally broke your phone." Jordan held up the mangled cellphone. "It was ringing and I-I was go-going to answer and-and I flipped it open like you do, but it fell off! I tried to put it back together and—I'm so sorry!" Huge crocodile tears started to fall again as Jordan sobbed.

Jimmy held the dismembered cell in his cooking mitt. Well, he had to assume the super strength was kicking in. Jordan had smashed the two pieces together to make it one.

"It's okay Jordan. I'm not mad. It's all right." Jimmy's voice cracked as he comforted the toddler. "I'm not mad."

That seemed to make Jordan feel better. Then he was frowning.

"Uncle Jimmy… Are you crying?"

 **Age 7 Years—Hearing**

Jordan hated school. It wasn't because he didn't like his teachers or he didn't have friends—he did. He was a bright student and was already at a fifth grade reading level. And he had lots of friends. But the thing he hated was he had to be safe.

His parents had a talk with him before he started kindergarten a couple years back about this and they had it again when he went to first grade and again in second. Jordan knew the rules. He knew the importance of his family's secret and the need for silence. He knew what could happen if people knew about his daddy being Superman. He had always known at some level that no one could ever know. And, of course, the secret was his too. He had superpowers.

But the powers he had were the hardest ones to cover. He had to be careful not to run _too fast_ at gym or recess or when he played outside with his friends. And he had to be _extremely_ careful with his strength or he could hurt someone. His dad tried to assure him that this carefulness will become second nature as he grew older, but that wasn't helping him now.

He hated that he had to treat everything around him like glass or eggs. Those were the metaphors his parents used to explain how he should look at people and everything else so he knows to use very little of his abilities. It would be too easy for him to hurt someone seriously. And he would feel left out when the boys would rough house. Every part of him wanted to join in, but he couldn't. He would lose his concentration and forget how strong he was. It happened once when his friends were wrestling. Jordan was having so much fun that it was too late when he heard the crackling of bones. He had broken one boy's three fingers and wrist.

Jordan was grounded for a week. Thankfully, no serious trouble followed. It was an accident, plain and simple. This could happen to normal boys. But it was different. Jordan forgot to control himself. He could have caused more damage. He knew that and his parents did too. It was pure luck that the damage was minimal and would heal in time. However, that didn't make him feel any less good.

His guilt was more than enough punishment and his parents weren't really angry. Well, they were but it was more worried and frightened, and they had a long chat about this. His father tried to make him feel better by saying he went through the same thing and that he struggled too. While it did make Jordan feel a little better and less guilty, he couldn't imagine his father losing control. It didn't sound like him, but Clark insisted it was true.

Well, his father didn't lie. So there had to be some truth to it. And Jordan did idolize him. Sure, every kid in the world idolized Superman, but for Jordan, it was different. Superman was Clark Kent, his father. The man could do no wrong in the seven-year-old's eyes. He was proud of him and he was proud of being his son.

It was the controlling the superpowers he didn't like.

xxXXxx

The day had started like any other. Lara—now five—was testing out her latest abilities, which annoyed CJ to no end. Unlike him and Lara, CJ was like their mother—human. And normal. Jordan understood that they were half-human and half-Kryptonian, but CJ's Kryptonian side couldn't be seen. Already his little brother was starting to notice he was not like his siblings. Jordan hoped CJ's powers will kick in. They had to.

So while his parents were busy with the twins, Jordan wondered if he would develop anymore superpowers. _One way to know_. He squinted his eyes, hoping they would do something.

Nothing.

He tried harder for the heat-ray—aiming at a plastic toy figure. Still nothing.

His dad told him that it would take time for the rest of his powers to appear. He couldn't force them but Jordan thought some willpower would trigger something.

After five minutes, Jordan was growing bored. Sighing, he grabbed his coat and ran down the stairs when his mother was calling for him. _Time for school_.

Hooray.

They were running late so Clark took him to school courtesy of Superman Express. That was only reserved for emergencies and when they were running very, _very_ late. In seconds they were at Metropolis Elementary and Clark was hiding behind a dumpster to change into his civvies.

Emerging, Clark walked his son to the building. "Have a good day. Be careful and love you." He bent down to kiss the top of his head.

"Dad!" Jordan whined, looking around to make sure no one saw. "I'm too old for that."

Clark nodded. "How could I forget?" he said teasingly.

Biting back a grin, Jordan hugged his waist. "Love you Dad."

Smiling too, Clark hugged him back. "It'll be okay."

Not quite.

During reading time, there was a sudden loud ringing in Jordan's ears. He plugged them, shaking his head. The ringing was muffled thanks to his fingers, but still it echoed in his head. His teacher, Mrs. Leaf, stood in front of his desk.

"Take your fingers out of your ears. It's reading time," she said, her voice loud and crystal clear, despite covering his ears. Some of the other children snickered and Jordan shook his head.

"It's too loud!" he said, wincing as his voice vibrated his eardrums.

The laughter stung even more, and more so, when he started to hear a million voices all at once. Tears sprung to his bright blue eyes now that he lost focus on Mrs. Leaf. Her mouth was moving but he couldn't hear her over the chorus of voices. His ears were drowning in sounds.

The next thing he knew, Jordan was being ushered to the school nurse. Now and then his teacher's voice would penetrate through the blockade of voices and noises, but it would completely disappear. The grandmotherly nurse who smelled like cherry cough drops tried to get Jordan to lower his hands, but he pressed tighter, especially when he began to recognize a couple of his classmates' voices.

" _Did you see Jordan freak out?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _He's weird."_

" _Did you hear how he broke Tommy's hand?"_

" _Freak."_

Jordan hiccupped as the tears streamed down his face. Was that what his friends really felt?

They had to call his parents at work. Over the phone, Jordan heard Lois say she would get him. The wait was unbearable and at last his mother was there. He ran to her, burying his face into her skirt. He hadn't done that since he was four, and it worried Lois. The nurse didn't know what was wrong only that it must be something with his ears.

An ear infection.

His mother took him home. She called Clark to tell him what happened. Even though the children had Kryptonian in them, their human sides were still susceptible to illnesses. Grant it, it would never be severe and they could get over any sickness really quickly. Jordan didn't tell her that it might be super hearing. His peers' comments pained him too much. He knew who his family was and what to expect, but it never occurred to him that he would be a freak. No one could understand what he was going through because no one was like him.

Except Dad… but everyone loved him.

Jordan dashed to his bedroom so fast he caused the picture frames hanging on the wall to go on an angle. Something was troubling him and Lois had a moment of panic.

 _Does he know?_

xxXXxx

Superman saved the day, and before returning to the office, he made a detour home. He found Lois pacing the family room, her thumbnail in her mouth as she chewed nervously.

"Is Jordan okay?" Clark asked.

"I don't know. He won't let me into his room and the school didn't know what was wrong. He just covered his ears and wouldn't speak. I thought it was an infection or something, but this is so unlike him. Clark, I think he knows about Celeste."

Jordan was lying in his bed, his pillow covering him. It didn't help but it felt better than leaving his ears bare. But he could still hear what was going on. He heard his father flying in and his parents talking about him, and then…

Jordan sat up straight. No… that can't be right. He must be hearing a different conversation. This was some other Jordan. Not him, not… He was up and already out the door. The swoosh caused his parents to stop what they were doing as they gazed at the top of the stairs.

Breathing hard, Jordan stared at them. "I'm adopted?!"

xxXXxx

This was not how anyone planned it. Lois and Clark hoped they would wait when Jordan was mature enough to tell him he was adopted. They hadn't expected the super hearing would reveal it. Nor did they expect Celeste, Jordan's birth mother, to call and ask if she could be in his life.

Despite the changes Jordan was going through, he didn't handle the adoption news well.

He ran away but Clark found him without difficulty. It killed the couple to hear his refusal and then scream out they weren't his real parents. Everything was a lie to him. Jordan broke down and wept.

"Jordan, we love you so much. And you are our son no matter what. I may not have had you like the twins, but that doesn't mean you are not my son," Lois told him.

"Family is more than blood," Clark added. "Look at Grandpa Perry and Grandma Alice and Uncle Jimmy. We're not related but we are still family."

Jordan wiped his eyes. "But—but I'm like you!" he blurted. "I have superpowers!"

Lois and Clark looked at each other. It was mutually agreed that Jordan was too young to know what kind of man his real father was. That would send him over the edge. That would be later. Much later.

"You are Kryptonian. And you are also half-human," Clark said carefully.

"Your birth mother wants to meet you," Lois added. "Her name's Cel—"

"No!" Jordan exclaimed, startling them both. "I don't want to know her name." Looking at Lois and Clark one at a time, Jordan sighed. "You are the only parents I have known and I-I love you. Dad… you were adopted, right?"

"Yes. Your grandparents are my parents."

"You sure you're not my real father?" Jordan asked, his lips twitching in a grin. "Superpowers and we're adopted?"

Clark and Lois laughed. Yeah, he was their son all right.

It was some time later that they brought the subject of Celeste up.

"Do you want to meet her?"

The "her" didn't need to be named.

Jordan looked at his brother and sister—they were playing a board game—and shook his head. "No."

xxXXxx

It took Jordan a couple of months but Clark was able to help him control his super hearing. There were days that it was too much and he had to stay home from school, but it made Jordan work all the more harder than ever.

And as the years went by, Jordan would always say no to any visit with Celeste. It wouldn't be until he was an adult that he saw her.

 **Age 10 ½ Years—Breath**

A snowstorm blew in cancelling school. It was the best day ever!

The Kent children were playing in front of the brownstone—building snowmen, snow angels, and throwing snowballs that led into a snow war. Jordan and Lara had the advantage with their speed and strength, but CJ struggled to keep up even though Jordan was on his side. They had snow forts to keep people from seeing their quick arsenal of snowballs. Plus, Lois was watching them to make sure nothing happened.

Lois felt bad for Clark as she had the day off and he was out taking care of car accidents. Well… not too bad, she smirked. Being a human had its perks, and she was happy she wasn't out there freezing her butt off.

"Reload!" Jordan shouted, quickly ducking as a snowball whirred past his head. "Hurry CJ!"

Jordan's gloved hands were scooping and molding the snow in a blur as the pile next to him grew at an alarmingly rate. CJ… he was a different story. His snowballs weren't shaped perfectly and he had only six done by the time Jordan had an armful and was propelling them at Lara. Seeing his brother out of the corner of his eye, Jordan felt a pang of guilt. It wasn't easy for CJ, especially since it was evident that he would never have superpowers. No matter how much sun he got, CJ remained human. Uncle Bernie tried everything he could to "wake" those Kryptonian genes, but it wasn't meant to be. And CJ hated going to S.T.A.R. Labs.

It wasn't fair that he didn't have powers. Jordan sensed CJ wasn't having fun and the eight-year-old didn't have to say anything. The game had to be even. Jordan dropped his ammunition and squashed them as best as he could. CJ gawked at him like he was nuts.

"What are you doing?!"

"They were defective," Jordan explained. "I need new ones." He sat down and started to make fresh snowballs—at a normal pace. A tiny grin flashed across CJ's face as he helped Jordan. Lara seemed to know what was going on and she stopped her assault. Judging from the time between each snow attack, she was making her snowballs at a slower rate.

CJ was laughing. Soft and childish. And Jordan knew he was having fun.

Yet, the war had to have a ceasefire as Lois called them in for hot chocolate and cookies. Made from packages and premade cookies—nothing homemade.

The snack was delicious and the hot chocolate was warming them up. But CJ was blowing his because it was too hot.

"Let me," Jordan said, taking the mug. With a deep breath, he blew.

 _Swoosh!_

Stunned, everyone stared at the frozen hot chocolate until CJ broke the silence.

"It cooled down enough."

 **Age 11 Years—Nose**

Jordan was finally eleven. And next year he would be twelve. He was getting older and soon he would be a teenager. Being a teenager was so much better. He would have more responsibilities and drive a car. Maybe Dad would let him help with the rescues. After all, he did have most of his superpowers inherited. Of course, he would have to ask when his mother wasn't around. Her answer would be a no. She had to see he wasn't a little kid anymore.

He was eleven. He was—

 _What was that God awful smell?_

"Jordan, what's wrong?" Lara asked as her brother's face suddenly took on a disgusted expression.

"Don't you smell it?" he rejoined.

Lara and CJ exchanged looks. "We don't smell anything."

"How can't you? It's like rotten eggs, Mom's pot roast, and…"

He took another whiff and gagged. "And farts."

The twins giggled. "You know what they say!" CJ exclaimed. "You smelt it, you dealt it."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "It wasn't me."

"Then what?" Lara threw back.

"Fire."

"WHAT!?"

Jordan nodded. "It smells like something is on fire. You two are so lucky you can't smell it."

Then all three could hear loud and clear: "SUPERMAN!"

The red and blue blur swept past them as they all stood and looked at the brownstone.

"Mom tried baking again, didn't she?" CJ asked.

"Well…" Lara said, looking at Jordan. "At least you know when she's cooking."

 **Age 13-14 Years—Vision**

 _ **Magnify**_

"I look like a nerd."

"C'mon Jordan. You look fine. I wear glasses don't I?"

"You don't need them!"

"You will only have to wear them for a short time. Just until your vision returns to normal."

"What about school?"

"Bernie?"

"About that…"

"I'm not wearing these to school!"

"Maybe I should write a note excusing him? I'm the doctor and it's not all flattering."

"YES!"

"Jordan! You can't keep missing school every time you have a new power. Lara doesn't do that."

"But she's not wearing this!"

"You can say it's what all the cool scientists are wearing these days."

" _Uncle Bernie_."

In the end, Jordan lost. Staring in the mirror, he loathingly glared at the bottleneck rims that stretched out two inches from his face. He looked like he was wearing a mad scientist's goggles.

"Should have strapped a telescope to my face," he muttered.

 _ **X-Ray**_

"Hi Jordan!" Karen greeted him.

"Hey… Karen," he said, mumbling nervously. His foot was holding a great interest to him.

"Are you doing to the dance?"

"Haven't thought about it."

"We should go. It'll be fun."

"Uh… okay. I guess."

Karen frowned. "Jordan… is everything okay?"

He quickly moved his head up, making sure he was only looking at her face. "I'm cool. Nothing's wrong." She didn't look convinced but didn't press it.

"All right. If you say so."

At that moment, old Kohut walked past them. "Hello Karen, Jordan."

His face flared red as he averted his gaze. "Hi Mrs. Kohut."

When she walked away, Karen punched his arm. "Okay. What's up? What's with Kohut?"

"Can we drop it?"

"No. Spill Kent."

"Let's just say that despite her age, she likes to wear certain things."

Karen blinked. "You're bizarre. Works for you though."

"You have no idea."

But this was one dirty secret he would keep to himself until he was in the grave. No one would ever know that some little old ladies like to think they're in their twenties and wear teeny tiny intimate apparel.

 _ **Heat Ray**_

"Why can't I go? I can't get hurt and I can be a great help!"

"Jordan, we've had this discussion and you are not coming with me when someone needs help."

"I'm Super! Why? Are you ashamed or something? You don't want people to think Superman has a family?"

Clark wearily pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course not! But now's not the right time. People will recognize you—"

"I wear glasses now! Grandma Kent can make me a costume…"

"Jordan your father is right. You are still too young."

"Not to mention you have a lot to learn. I didn't start helping people until I was older."

"Does this have something to do with my dad?" Jordan asked, his eyes narrowing. "Are you afraid I'm going to get drunk with power?"

"How can you say that?"

"What!?"

"Jordan you're being ridiculous," Clark told him. "You are not like him."

"How do you know? Did you know him?" The fuse was lit and the spark was eating up the rope as it got close to the ticking bomb. "I hate you!"

His vision blurred, becoming hazy and then two bright red beams came streaming out and hit the kitchen wall. Jordan gasped as he realized what he did. His expression went from anger to disgust to guilt to fear.

Clark came from behind and placed his hand on Jordan's shoulder. "I think you know you're not ready either."

Jordan nodded, too dumbfounded to speak. As much as he didn't want to admit, Jordan still had a long way to go and that incident revealed how easily it was to lose control of himself. Nothing else needed to be said.

 **Age 16 Years—Flying**

The one power Jordan was looking forward to was flying. He knew it had been his dad's last ability and he hoped it wasn't for him, but so far, it seemed he would follow in his father's footsteps. Not for Lara, though. She was flying for a couple of years now and she loved to tease him about it.

He was the oldest and should have had it first. His girlfriend, Karen, assured him he would get it. She was his best friend and she knew everything. Of course, that had been an accident, but something no one regretted. His family trusted her, _he_ trusted her. And to be completely cliché and mushy, she was the love of his life and he knew he would marry her one day.

Certainly a big change when they were little and he avoided her like the plague. Now they were inseparable.

Who would have thought it?

xxXXxx

Karen's birthday was coming up and Jordan wanted to do something special, something that would be memorable… Maybe even take her breath away. He knew he wanted to do, but he didn't have the ability yet and he wasn't going to ask his father.

Karen always wanted to go to Greece. She loved Greek mythology—well, really obsessed about it. She knew almost everything there was about Greek history and ancient culture. She would tell Jordan she would love to see the Parthenon, Delphi, Olympia, and the Acropolis to name a few. She even wanted to see the temples of the Gods and Goddesses and take in a Greek play while she was at it. He would be the greatest boyfriend in the world if he took her there.

 _One day_ , he thought. _When I can fly, I will take her there._ But if he could do it now… it would be a Sweet Sixteen she wouldn't forget.

xxXXxx

Like most of his powers, Jordan experienced a strange sensation. It was a pin and needles feeling in his bones that regardless of him trying to shake it… it wouldn't go away. Then he started to levitate.

He had been dreaming about flying and when he woke up—he was floating above his bed. The startling discovery had his body jerking awake and he came crashing back down. Unfortunately, Jordan broke the bedframe but at least he knew he could fly.

Now… he could put his plan into motion.

It took a lot of wheedling and convincing on his part, but he managed to get his parents' permission.

"Just for the day," Lois told him. "No staying overnight."

Jordan was too happy for words that he would have agreed to about anything.

As for Karen's parents, they didn't know about his superpowers or anything, but Jordan did ask their permission if he and Karen could spend the day canvassing all of Metropolis and all it has to offer. But he told Karen to pack lightly and bring plenty of sunblock.

She showed up at the brownstone, anticipation growing in her belly. She wondered what tricks Jordan had up his sleeve and had a feeling that whatever he had planned… she knew she would love it. And, boy, she was certainly surprised when she went inside and was immediately directed to head to the back porch.

There was Jordan wearing shorts and a relaxed white and blue-striped tee with the biggest grin on his face.

"Happy Birthday Karen," he said softly.

"Thank you. Now, where's my gift?" she demanded, her eyes twinkling.

"The thing is…" he trailed off and she lightly punched him. "Hey that hurts!"

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes.

"It's not exactly here," he finished.

This sparked her interest. "And where _exactly_ is it?"

Taking a step forward, Jordan scooped her up as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jordan…" she warned.

But it was too late. He was already in the air and when Karen realized what her boyfriend could do… she couldn't help the elated squeal from erupting.

"You can fly!"

Jordan laughed. "Yes I can. Now, milady, I believe you have a birthday we need to celebrate." Then he propelled himself upwards to the sky with her wondrous laughter in his head.

xxXXxx

Now, Jordan took great precautions for this trip. His father made sure he knew the way and where he could stop in case if Karen needed a break. This would be their first flight together and there was no way of knowing how she would handle the experience.

Like Lois, Karen was a natural. She loved every second of the journey. Then when she realized where he was taking her… her giddiness was so apparent that Jordan was afraid he would lose his grip on her.

"Whoa! Hang on Kar," he said, trying to maintain his steady grip.

"I know but I can't believe—Jordan! You are the best! I don't know what to say!"

He chuckled. "Just wait."

Jordan flew them first to the capital of Athens. As expected, Karen was so delighted that she didn't know where to begin. Thankfully, Jordan had their itinerary planned and they went to the Parthenon first. Then they went to the Temple of Zeus and a couple of museums before going to the Theatre of Dionysus.

After, he took her to Santorini where they strolled through the village hand-in-hand and visited the preserved ruins of Akrotiri. Then they lounged on the beaches of Rhodes and allowed the water to tickle their bare feet.

They filled their stomachs with the delicious foods that Greece had to offer—kebobs, dolma, lokma, baklava, and saganaki.

It wasn't long before the sky started to become dusky and they had to leave. Karen didn't want to since there was so much more of Greece to explore, but she knew her parents would worry if she didn't come home at a decent time.

Before they left, Jordan had one more surprise for her. He waited until they stopped at their last spot in Delphi where he pulled out a tiny box.

Karen didn't know what to think. Her mind had gone blank as Jordan lifted the lid to reveal a simple ring in a silver band and a tiny rose quartz stone in the center. Taking it out, Jordan held the ring between his fingertips as he gazed into her eyes.

"Karen, I know this seems too soon, but I want to tell you that I love you. You are my best friend and I couldn't have asked for a better partner or person at my side. This is a promise to you that I will always be faithful and cherish you as long as you will have me. And, hopefully, one day…" He decided to let that statement hang in the air as she wordlessly nodded her head.

Slipping the ring on her ring finger on her left hand, he raised it to his lips and caressed the stone in a tender kiss.

 **Age 30 Years—Destiny**

It was a tough decision, but only for the time. For years Jordan knew he would inherit the legacy that his father Clark Kent aka Superman aka Kal-El had created.

Up until then, Jordan did help his father in rescues. The world knew him as Superboy, even though he wasn't a boy. But it was his symbol and Superman was still around.

The world was shocked when he and his sister—Supergirl—joined the scene. But by then Storm Blaze entered, everyone was thankful there was a group of Kryptonians around. Thanks to Lara's disguise as Supergirl and Jordan's adoption took away any resemblance to their father—they were able to pass off as newly arrived Kryptonians. It worked and the family's secret remained intact.

Yet there were times when it was almost blown. Like Tempus… but that's a different story.

But something good did come from it. Hard to believe, but it did play a part in his sister's happiness.

Lara made a tough choice and now so did his father.

Times were changing. Utopia was in their midst and destiny was calling.

"As I say my goodbyes, I want you all to know that I will never be far when trouble is near. This world is my home and I've been grateful to each and everyone one of its citizens. Now it's time for me to pass down the 'S' and cape. Superboy…"

Jordan took a deep breath. It was his cue. He took center stage and gazed into his father's eyes. There was a mixture of love and pride shining back. Looking out into the crowd, Jordan saw his mother, his grandparents—all three sets—Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Lucy, and his cousins, and most importantly, his wife Karen and their children. CJ and his family were present too, but only Lara and her husband were missing, but they knew she could see what was going on. He did get her message with a smile.

Telepathy was pretty handy.

"I can't think of anyone else who is worthier for this. I know you will make this world a better place."

"Thank you Superman."

Clark grinned. "No. Thank _you_ Superman."

The world broke out in applause.

The End


End file.
